Predestinados
by Nightnyu
Summary: "Já havia se passado mais de um ano desde que fugimos juntos. Do nosso maldito pai, da nossa falsa mãe, da nossa casa, e o mais doloroso dos nossos amigos. O começo foi difícil, mas não me dei em nenhum momento a chance de desistir. Tudo pelo sorriso da Shuri."


Eu não lembro como cheguei a este ponto. Sinceramente, eu lembro, só que nunca pensei verdadeiramente a respeito. Tudo ocorreu de forma imprevisível, tão esmagadora, que, ao parar para pensar, tenho a impressão de que fui simplesmente arrastado durante todos esses anos. Mas arrastado de uma forma tão natural que não tive a capacidade de me dar conta disso até agora.

- Shuusuke, estou em casa. – Ouvi a voz apressada de Shuri, com um leve tom de cansaço. Não era para menos, já que ela havia chegado do trabalho. Virei meu rosto de leve para encará-la. – Espero que ainda não tenha jantado, trouxe comida. A sua favorita! – Ela exclamou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Acompanhei-a com os olhos. Shuri colocou os embrulhos sobre a mesa da sala, soltando um suspiro. Se ela tivesse demorado mais uns cinco minutos para chegar, provavelmente eu teria apressado-me em ligar para seu celular. Como era de costume, agora ela iria tomar banho. Ao passar por mim, sentado no sofá, seus dedos afagaram meus cabelos por alguns segundos. Desviei o olhar dela, de imediato.

Levei uma das mãos até meus cabelos, cobrindo a área que fora tocada por ela. Eu adorava ser tocado daquela forma. Desta vez foi a minha vez de suspirar, enquanto ouvia o som de água corrente vindo do banheiro.

Já havia se passado mais de um ano desde que fugimos juntos. Do nosso maldito pai, da nossa falsa mãe, da nossa casa, e – o mais doloroso – dos nossos amigos. O começo foi difícil, mas não me dei em nenhum momento a chance de desistir. Tudo pelo sorriso da Shuri. Agora, temos uma vida que pode ser considerada normal. Moramos em uma boa casa, confortável o suficiente para duas pessoas próximas. Temos nossos empregos, e conseguimos nos sustentar adequadamente. Para os outros, somos um casal de recém-casados que combinam até demais um com o outro. O nosso segredo é apenas compartilhado por nós dois, nessa pacata e distante cidade: Somos irmãos gêmeos. Não é a toa que nossas semelhanças são dignas de surpresas e risadas de nossos colegas e vizinhos.

Irmãos gêmeos. Em toda a minha vida, antes mesmo dela propriamente dita, era normal eu estar ao lado de Shuri. E agora não é diferente. Lembro-me perfeitamente das palavras que Sana, meu melhor amigo de infância, havia me dito momentos antes de nossa fuga secreta. Uma frase que eu não fui capaz de esquecer.

"_Ficar ao lado dela para sempre."_

Era certo que ele estava falando sobre Nanaka neste momento, mas meu amigo mal sabia que materializou em palavras o que eu estava sentindo. Sana, não fui capaz de lhe dizer isso naquela ocasião, mas foi ali que eu percebi o que significava ter um real amigo. E que éramos mais próximos do que eu imaginava. E que, sem dúvidas, eu era capaz de compreender suas palavras. Talvez seja algo simplesmente natural para os homens, este estranho desejo. Bem, no meu caso, talvez não seja tão natural assim.

Ela saiu do banheiro, pouco antes de começar a chover. Vestia um short leve e uma blusa de alças finas. Já vira o corpo de Shuri diversas vezes – aliás, eu a via todo dia -, mas desta vez era uma diferente forma de olhá-la. De certa forma, ela parecia mais curvilínea, e sua pele úmida pelo banho recente parecia macia. Talvez eu tenha feito uma expressão estranha, porque ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. Aproximou-se de mim devagar.

Ah, não. Ela percebeu.

- Você não pegou os pratos? Até quando pretende ficar descansando, Shuusuke? – Ela puxou uma das minhas bochechas. Inevitavelmente, coloquei as mãos nos ombros dela para afastá-la. Realmente, eles não só pareciam, como estavam macios. Senti-me momentaneamente envergonhado e levantei-me do sofá.

- Já vou, já vou. Estava esperando você sair, Shuri. – Dei uma desculpa qualquer, indo até a cozinha. Quem dera eu pudesse agora discutir com Sana sobre essa sensação quente e incômoda que está tomando conta do meu corpo e mente enquanto eu tenho essas reflexões.

Paramos de nos tratar como "irmão" e "irmã" quando iniciamos esta nova vida. Queríamos nos habituar assim para não cometermos deslizes na frente de outras pessoas. Shuri, que sempre se esforçou em esconder seus reais sentimentos, conseguiu facilmente. Eu demorei um pouco, mas agora, às vezes tenho que reforçar na minha mente o fato de que ela é apenas minha irmã. E nada mais.

Apesar dela ter trazido minha comida favorita, não era capaz de sentir o gosto, de tanto que estava distraído em mim mesmo e na voz de Shuri. Ouvia-lhe contar sobre seu dia no trabalho, da idosa que ela ajudou na hora do almoço, do suco que espirrou-lhe nas roupas. E os lábios dela – que tanto se pareciam com os meus próprios – se moviam animadamente, alternando entre momentos fechados para mastigação e momentos abertos para sorrir e falar.

- E o seu dia, como foi? – Ela me perguntou, servindo-me de mais bebida. Eu precisava dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Aqueles olhos que pareciam um reflexo perfeito dos meus me encaravam.

- Bem. Terminamos o projeto mais cedo que esperávamos, poderei descansar amanhã. – Disse. Ela apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e usou a mão para repousar o rosto, enquanto levava o copo com bebida até a boca com a outra.

- Isso é bom, amanhã também estarei livre. Podíamos sair, nos divertir um pouco. Com todo esse trabalho, sinto falta às vezes de estar com você. – Ela tomou mais um gole da bebida. Percebi que eu estava sorrindo, de leve. É, realmente, fazia um bom tempo que não saíamos juntos. – Você está bem quieto hoje, Shuusuke. – Ela esticou a mão, debruçando-se sobre a mesa. Tocou-me a face, desta vez sem violência. – Não parece estar com febre. – Murmurou. A ponta gelada de seus dedos em contato com minha pele morna deixaram-me arrepiado na nuca.

- Estou bem, Shuri. Só cansado, acho que vou dormir mais cedo. – Ela afagou mais uma vez os meus cabelos, levantando-se.

- Tudo bem, pode deixar que eu lavo a louça. – Ela recolheu os pratos e os copos. Sorri de leve para ela e fui ao banheiro escovar os dentes, para depois subir as escadas até o quarto. Nosso quarto.

O cômodo era impregnado por um cheiro que chegava a ser engraçado. Meu cheiro e o da Shuri, misturados. Não sei se ela já foi capaz de notar, mas até mesmo gêmeos tinham suas particularidades. Percebi isso principalmente após dormir tantas vezes ao lado dela, como um verdadeiro casal. Bem, verdadeiro entre aspas, porque nunca passamos disso.

E aquilo me fez corar. Eu já sabia que amava a Shuri. Ou melhor, encarava este sentimento como se fosse o mais normal de tudo isso. No meio de tantas dores, nosso amor de irmãos era a única coisa que nos fazia sorrir, na ausência do amor da nossa verdadeira mãe. Eu não sei o que teria sido de mim se eu não tivesse a Shuri ao meu lado, e sempre tive medo de pensar nesta hipótese. Era como se minha mãe tivesse pensado nisso enquanto ainda estava viva, e houvesse decidido-se a dar-me um presente. Um presente para que eu não derramasse lágrimas ou me sentisse sozinho quando ela não estivesse mais aqui. Minha irmã gêmea. O que será que minha mãe acharia dessas sensações que eu estou descobrindo? E o que Shuri acharia?

Deite-me na cama, virado para a janela. O barulho da chuva tornou-se mais intenso. Não demorou muito para que a temperatura caísse bastante, o que era típico daquela época do ano. Quando ela abriu a porta, só a luz do abajur perto da cama estava acesa. Pelo silêncio, ela deve ter imaginado que eu já estava dormindo.

Ela deitou-se do outro lado da cama, porém, foi se aproximando até tocar-me as costas. Sua mão escorregou por entre meu braço e minha cintura, enquanto senti seus pequenos seios tocarem as minhas costas. Ela apertou-me de leve naquele abraço.

- Estou com frio, Shuusuke. – Murmurou. Tive vontade de rir. Mesmo se eu estivesse dormindo, ela me acordaria para que eu soubesse que ela estava com frio.

- Coloque roupas mais quentes, então. – Tenho certeza absoluta que ela deve ter feito um bico infantil neste exato momento, pois me apertou mais forte.

- Não preciso, você está quente. Aliás, você sempre está. – Ouvi uma risada baixinha. – É perfeito para mim, já que sinto frio fácil. – Sorri. Fiquei de barriga para cima, e ela aproveitou para deitar sobre o meu peito. Coloquei meu braço sob a cabeça dela, enquanto uma de suas pernas geladas repousava entre as minhas. Ajeitei o cobertor sobre nós.

Éramos realmente como um casal. Embora tivéssemos os mesmos olhos, cabelos, pele, e demais características externas, a diferença entre nós e outros gêmeos estava justamente em mais uma semelhança: Nossos sentimentos. Eu sabia que Shuri me amava, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Sempre pude perceber isso em seus olhos, sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida, e na forma como ela me procurava até para aquecê-la no lugar das roupas de frio. A única dúvida que agora assolava meus pensamentos é se ela seria capaz de experimentar uma demonstração mais física e íntima de amor. Não é apenas questão de minhas necessidades como homem, mas porque Shuri é a única mulher que seria capaz de deixar-me totalmente em êxtase e com desejo. Disso eu tinha absoluta certeza.

- Shuri, você me ama? – Perguntei, mesmo já sabendo a resposta. Talvez eu estivesse apenas querendo ouvi-la afirmar isso naquele momento. Ela acariciou de leve o meu peito.

- Que pergunta é essa? – Ela soltou um leve riso. – É claro que eu te amo, Shuusuke. E sei que você sente o mesmo. – É. Sempre sentíamos o mesmo. Aquilo me deu impulso para tomar coragem, aliado ao fato de que não teríamos nada para fazer amanhã. Levei minha mão livre até a testa dela, afastando-lhe a franja. Inclinei meu rosto para beijá-la ali. Ela remexeu-se um pouco. Minha mão agora estava em seu queixo, levantando-o. – Shuu...? – Ela abriu os olhos, a tempo de nossos olhares se cruzarem quando eu a beijei nos lábios. Afastamo-nos um pouco. Ela estava com as faces avermelhadas, interrogativa.

- Não há mais ninguém para impedir nosso amor, Shuri. – Murmurei. – Então vamos nos dar a chance de experimentá-lo. Nem que seja só por esta noite. – Ela olhou-me profundamente, ainda agarrada a mim. Como quem toma uma decisão, seus músculos relaxaram. Abriu um sorriso, exaltando as bochechas avermelhadas.

- Esta não precisa ser a única, Shuusuke. Apenas a primeira. – Talvez eu estivesse corado naquele exato momento, pois sentia como se meu sorriso estivesse igual ao dela. Perdi-me demais em pensamentos e esqueci-me de que, realmente, Shuri e eu éramos iguais. Quem sabe ela também estivesse com essas mesmas dúvidas. Como éramos bobos em alguns momentos.

Acordei quando a claridade começou a tomar conta do nosso quarto. Sentei-me na cama, espreguiçando-me. Até que finalmente me dei conta de que estava nu. Os últimos acontecimentos da noite passada repassaram-se rapidamente pela minha cabeça, colorindo o meu rosto e deixando-me ligeiramente excitado.

Ao olhar para o lado, deparei-me com minha irmã. Ela dormia tranquilamente, com o corpo desnudo até a cintura, deixando seus pequenos e macios seios à mostra. Estava tão linda naquele exato momento que não reprimi minha vontade de beijá-la e debrucei-me sobre ela, alcançando seus lábios rosados. Senti-os sorrir sob o meu beijo, sinal de que ela havia acordado. Minha mão subiu até um de seus seios, apertando-o com cuidado. Cabia perfeitamente em minha mão. Até que senti um puxão nos meus cabelos, e fui obrigado a afastar-me meu rosto dela.

- Irmão pervertido. Já está assim pela manhã? – Ela disse num tom sério, mas seu rosto deixava claro que estava brincando. Ergueu de leve o cobertor, fitando com um olhar de análise a minha ereção. – É, está. – Concluiu, me fazendo corar rapidamente.

- Caso não saiba, isso é algo completamente normal! Afinal, sou um homem jovem, saudável e – Ela cortou minhas desculpas esfarrapadas com um beijo. Suas mãos envolveram o meu pescoço.

- Então por que não largou o meu seio ainda? – Não tinha o que responder. Ela riu, afagando meus cabelos. Abri um sorriso e apertei um pouco mais o seu seio até escutar um leve gemido escapar por aqueles lábios. Desci meu rosto, distribuindo beijos sobre seu pescoço alvo. – Hey, Shuusuke... – Ela segurou meus cabelos quando meus lábios alcançaram o seio exposto. Eu já sabia que ela era extremamente sensível ali. – Não importa o que o sangue diga que nós somos. Você é o único homem que sempre irei amar, o único amante cujos beijos eu aceitarei. O único capaz de me fazer feliz. – Juro que se eu não estivesse excitado naquele instante, provavelmente eu teria chorado, assim como eu sempre fazia na infância. Mesmo assim, pausei o que eu estava fazendo para olhá-la no rosto. Ela realmente me via como homem. Seus olhos úmidos indicavam que ela também se segurava para não chorar.

Shuri sempre sabia o que dizer para me fazer feliz. Sempre sentia o mesmo que eu. Não importa que os conhecidos julguem, que a sociedade menospreze. Quantos nesse mundo têm a sorte de encontrar uma pessoa no qual desperte dentro de si mesmos o desejo de ficar ao lado dela para sempre? E quantas pessoas têm a sorte de serem retribuídas? E mais ainda, quantas pessoas têm a incrível sorte de ter sido concebida, ter nascido e crescido ao lado de tal pessoa?

Talvez, ter que usar uma máscara para o mundo seja o preço que eu e Shuri temos que pagar pela nossa felicidade juntos, isolarmos o resto em prol de apenas nós dois. Acho que agora sei como as coisas chegaram até onde chegou: Era simplesmente para ser assim. Eu e Shuri. E ninguém mais.


End file.
